I Need You
by RoseMaple
Summary: Eighteen year old Scorpius has never been loved his entire life. Now Luna is offering him a chance to experience the mother's love he's never had. Along the way, Scorpius, Lorcan and Lysander discover many secrets which Luna and Draco have hid from them. They find out that they're even closer then they thought. Includes Ginny/Blaise.
1. Chapter 1: First Meeting

Scorpius looked at his father once before turning around and running away. He sneered at everyone who gave him sad looks. He didn't know where he was running but he just wanted to run away. His mother was dead and his father couldn't care less. Scorpius had no one to go to. He looked up just in time to run into someone. The 'someone' fell back and hit the ground. Scorpius looked down and gasped. A woman with long white blond hair looked up at him with big blue eyes. Scorpius offered her a hand and helped her up.

"Uh... sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." Scorpius stammered.

"No problem. I wasn't watching either. I'm Luna by the way." The woman smiled at him. Scorpius was surprised by how dreamy and airy her voice was.

"Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy." He shook her hand.

"Oh, so you're Draco's son. Nice to meet you."

"You know my father?"

"Yes, I believe I do. I was a year younger then him in Hogwarts. I'm sorry about your mother."

Scorpius stiffened. "It's okay."

They stood in silence for a while.

"Would you like to come to my house for some tea?" Luna asked.

Scorpius was warming up to the elder woman and he smiled a bit. "Sure. I'd like that."

"Good. I just baked chocolate chip cookies." Luna smiled again.

Luna led Scorpius all the way to her house, which wasn't that far away. It was smaller then Malfoy Manor and much different. Malfoy Manor looked haunting while Luna's cottage looked inviting and cosy. A garden surrounded the cottage and every single flower to have been discovered could probably be found there. All in all it looked like a place to call home. Luna took Scorpius inside and sat him down on the dining table, which was attached to the kitchen. She put the kettle on and handed Scorpius a plate of chocolate chip cookies. She sat down next to him. They sat in silence for a while when the door burst open. Lorcan and Lysander entered the dining room with bright smiles. They froze when they saw Scorpius.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Lorcan sneered.

"Lorcan! Is that any way to talk to your guests? Please apologize." Luna scolded.

"But Mum!"

"Lorcan Scamander! You will apologize right this instant!"

"Fine fine, I'm sorry. There are you happy Mum?"

"Thank you sweetie." Luna smiled at Lorcan and Lysander rolled his eyes. They both bent down and kissed their mother's cheeks. Lorcan kissed her right one while Lysander kissed her left one. They sat down and grabbed a cookie each.

"So how do you know each other?" Luna asked Scorpius who was silent.

"From Hogwarts." Scorpius muttered.

"Oh! I should've guessed. Silly me! Which house were you in?" Luna shook her head.

"Slytherin."

"But Lorcan and Lysander were in Ravenclaw." Luna looked a bit confused.

"Mum, can we talk about this later? I want some tea." Lorcan said.

"Yes dear, I put the kettle on." Luna answered, about to get up.

"No, you sit here Mum, I'll go get the tea." Lysander offered and got up.

"Thank you dear." Luna kissed Lysander's forehead.

"Goody two shoes." Lorcan muttered and Lysander stuck his tongue out at him.

"Do you have any other siblings?" Luna wondered.

"No, it's just me, Mother and Father. And now just me and Father."

"It must get lonely. I know how it feels to be an only child."

"Yeah, it's pretty lonely." Scorpius looked down.

"Well, whenever you want to come over, you can. And if you want to talk then I'm always available. I love kids." Luna said with a smile.

"Mum, Malfoy's not a kid." Lorcan rolled his eyes.

"All of you are kids in my eyes. Especially you, my little baby." Luna kissed Lorcan's cheek.

"Mum! Not in front of Malfoy!" Lorcan exclaimed but hugged his mother all the same.

Scorpius watched Lorcan and Luna and he felt sad. He'd never had a mother's love for all Astoria had ever cared about were parties and spending thousands on dresses and jewellery. Luna saw the sadness in Scorpius' eyes and she leaned forward and kissed his forehead. Scorpius looked up.

"From now on, you can a part of this family too." Luna grinned.

"Really? No one will mind? "Scorpius asked. Luna shook her head.

"My husband died ten years ago and I find great comfort in kids." Luna said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I mean about your husband and all."

"Quite all right dear." Luna patted Scorpius's head and for once, Scorpius didn't find it annoying.

Lysander brought the tea and handed everyone a cup. Luna refilled the cookie plate and all of them munched away, making pleasant conversation. In the evening, Scorpius decided it was time to head home. He said good-bye to everyone but Luna stopped him at the door.

"You can come over tomorrow if you'd like."

"Okay! I'd love that." Scorpius grinned and turned around. He apparated home. As soon as he entered the house, he knew he was in for it.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! Where in Merlin's name were you?" Draco shouted. He looked angry.

"I was at someone's house." Scorpius muttered before turning. Draco stopped him.

"Someone? And who might this someone be?" Draco's voice was venomous.

"Luna." Scorpius whispered. He turned to look at his father and was surprised to see him in shock.

"Father? What's wrong?"

"Where did you meet her?" Draco's voice was back to normal.

"I ran into her and she invited me to her house for tea." Draco's face turned soft for an instant before hardening again. He glared at Scorpius.

"Do not ever associate yourself with blood traitors again!" Draco yelled.

"I'll do what I want." Scorpius was surprised his father would speak so harshly of such a sweet woman.

"No you will not! I am your father and I decide what you will do and what you will not do!" Draco was back to being angry.

"She actually cared about me! She talked to me and showed me more love in a few hours then I have ever gotten from any of you in eighteen bloody years!" Scorpius' eyes had finally leaked as the tears he had held back, slowly made their way down his cheeks.

"You could've told me if you wanted to talk." Draco's voice was now a whisper.

"As if that would've made a difference! You hate me."

"I love you, and you know that."

"No you don't." Scorpius turned around and fled to his room.

Draco sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He didn't know what to do anymore.

Lorcan and Lysander were tucked in bed when Luna entered. She kissed their foreheads.

"Mum, you don't have to be so nice to Malfoy, you know." Lysander said.

"He needs someone. He looked so lonely and I'm willing to help him."

"Mum, he was the biggest bully in Hogwarts! All seven years, he beat up little kids and acted all high and mighty. He used to tease us a lot too." Lorcan cried.

"Well, like father like son." Luna muttered.

"Alright you two, get some sleep. I'm thinking of inviting Max Zabini over tomorrow."

"Sure Mum, that'd be nice." Lorcan lay back down on his bed.

Luna turned off the lights and walked to her room. She wrote a quick letter to Ginny.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I was wondering if you'd like to come over tomorrow with Max. We would love to have you and it's been a while since we met. _

_Love, Luna_

She sent her owl to the Zabini residence and a reply came instantly.

_Dear Luna,_

_I would love to come! Max is excited too and Blaise has agreed. We'll come around at about 2:00._

_Love, Ginny_


	2. Chapter 2: Ginny and Max

The next morning, Scorpius ate breakfast while Draco read the newspaper. He finished quickly and got up. Scorpius grabbed his cloak and was about to leave.

"And where do you think you're going." Draco asked his voice steely.

"Um... To a friend's house." Scorpius muttered.

"You're going to Luna's house aren't you?"

Scorpius looked down at his feet. "Yeah."

"Be back before dark." With that Draco turned around and left.

Scorpius let out a sigh of relief and silently punched the air in victory then apparated to Luna's house. Scorpius found her outside in the garden. Lorcan and Lysander were behind her, drinking pumpkin juice while Luna tended to the flowers. Luna looked up and smiled when she saw Scorpius walking towards them.

"Hello dear! How are you?" Luna's grin shone even brighter then the sun.

"Fine thank you." Scorpius smiled back.

"Would you like some muffins?"

"Uh... Sure." Scorpius nodded even though he'd just had breakfast. Luna brought some out from the house with her wand.

"These are blueberry muffins and these are chocolate chip muffins. As you might have guessed, I'm crazy for chocolate." Luna handed the entire plate to Scorpius.

"I like chocolate a lot too." Scorpius bit into a chocolate chip muffin and smiled, it was delicious.

"Why don't you boys play wizard chess while I finish up here?"

Lorcan's jaw dropped open. Play chess... with Malfoy?

"Mum, I'll help you while Lysander and Malfoy play." Lorcan said.

"Alright." Luna nodded and handed Lorcan some weeds.

Lysander went inside and brought out the game board. He set it up and sat down on one of the garden seats, and placed the board on the table. Scorpius sat next to him while finishing the last of the muffins.

"You don't talk much do you?" Scorpius asked Lysander.

"No. I find nothing interesting enough to talk about."

They resumed playing in silence. Luna and Lorcan finished with the garden and sat down next to Scorpius and Lysander. After a while, Luna brought cold butterbeer, chips and sandwiches as a snack. Scorpius had never eaten this much in his life and nothing as a 'snack' only proper meals. At 2:00 exactly, Ginny burst through the front gate. She flung her arms around Luna and crushed her in a hug. Max followed behind.

"Oh Luna! I've missed you so much!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I've missed you too. Come; let's get you something to eat." Luna gestured towards the table.

Max hugged Luna too and joined everyone at the garden table. He was surprised to see his friend Scorpius there. He pulled him into a hug.

"Scorp! How have you been old friend?"

"Fine. How about you?"

"Oh I feel better now that I've seen you. I miss the good old days."

"Me too." Scorpius smiled as he thought of their mischievousness in Hogwarts.

Max greeted Lorcan and Lysander and the four of them started chatting pretty soon. Even Lorcan was talking civilly to Scorpius. Ginny and Luna went inside and sat in the living room.

"What's Scorpius doing here?" Ginny asked.

"I ran into him yesterday. He seemed lonely and I decided to be his friend, I still want to be a part of his life."

"I haven't seen him for a while. Draco usually comes alone these days to visit Blaise."

"I have never seen someone so young be so sad, it hurts me even more."

"He looks just like Draco. Did you hear about Astoria?"

"How she died? Yeah, I heard. It just makes it harder for my dear Scorpius."

"Neither of them cried at the funeral and Blaise talked to Draco for hours after. Scorpius was the one who found out first but no one knows the whole story. Are you going to ask him?"

"No. If he wants to tell me, I'll be there. If not then I won't pressurize him."

"Are you going to tell him the truth soon?"

"If Draco wants me to. If not then I won't even though I feel it's better if Lorcan, Lysander and Scorpius know. But for now I'm going to continue acting like I don't know him."

Ginny and Luna continued to talk about various things while Scorpius lost for the first time against Lysander in chess. Lorcan challenged him next and Scorpius agreed. Scorpius ate supper at Luna's house and left just as soon as the sun set, hugging Luna good-bye. Max and Ginny left too. Lorcan and Lysander were fast asleep when Luna took out an old photo from her locked cupboard. She smiled sadly as she looked at a family of five. The very young woman and man sat next to each other while the woman held a baby and the man held two. That was the last picture of them together.


	3. Chapter 3: I Trust You

Draco silently entered Scorpius' room and looked at his sleeping son. Scorpius's face shone in the moonlight and he looked just like a little kid. His mouth was slightly open and his breathing was even. He was clutching a pillow to his chest and Draco grimaced as he remembered a sad memory.

_Ten year old Scorpius always slept with his bear, Cuddles, since he was two and his father had given it to him. Until one night Astoria and Draco came to say good night._

_The door silently opened and Draco entered, followed by Astoria. He went near Scorpius' bed and kissed his forehead and ruffled his hair before saying good night. Astoria watched with her usual cold eyes. She simply touched Scorpius' cheek with her hand. That was when she noticed Cuddles._

"_You still sleep with that wretched bear?" She shrieked._

"_Astoria stop it. He will do as he pleases." Draco said._

"_No he will not!" Astoria grabbed the bear and turned it into dust._

_Scorpius watched in horror and Draco's gritted his teeth in anger. Scorpius let out a whimper as a tear fell down his cheek._

"_Stop being such a baby. You're ten years old for Merlin's sake!" Astoria yelled before turning around and walking out of the room. _

_Draco looked at Scorpius who was now crying and had his face buried in his blanket. He sat next to him and ran his hand through Scorpius' hair._

"_Scorp, it's okay. I'll get you another bear."_

"_Daddy, he was my favorite. He knew all of my secrets."_

_Draco smiled slightly._

"_Why did you love him so much?" Draco asked._

"_Because he was always there for me. He was the only one who loved me." Scorpius answered._

_Draco's eyes widened in surprise and he looked down at his crying son._

"_I love you." Draco whispered after some time. But Scorpius didn't hear. He was fast asleep clutching his pillow which was a poor replacement for Cuddles._

Draco looked back at his son and smiled a bit. He was every bit as handsome as Draco was. His white blond hair fell over his eyes which Draco had never ordered to be gelled back. He was definitely a heart breaker, just like his father. However, Scorpius was never interested in girls and he rarely talked to them, and he had never dated either. Draco had been surprised when he heard that Scorpius didn't have a girlfriend but he had never pressurized him on that matter. He did not meddle in his son's personal life (if he actually had a one). Draco bent down and kissed his Scorpius' head.

"I love you son. I always have." Draco turned around and left the room. As soon as the door closed, Scorpius opened his eyes and looked at the door.

"I love you too Father."

Lorcan was going to die. His mother was going to kill him when she found out what he had done to her kitchen. It was Mothers' Day and Lorcan had planned a surprise for Luna. His surprise was chocolate pancakes and pumpkin juice in bed but somehow it didn't turn out like he had planned. The pancakes had turned all weird and soggy in the first attempt and in the second one, they got burnt. His third, fourth and fifth attempts didn't turn out so well either. Now there he was with batter on his clothes and a bit in his hair. Egg shells, flour, oil and sugar covered the countertops. Lysander entered the kitchen and dropped the flowers he was holding.

"What happened here?" Lysander asked in shock.

"Um... I kind of..." Lorcan held up the cook book and pancake batter.

Lysander nodded understandingly and sighed. He shoved the flowers at Lorcan and pushed him onto the chair before turning to the disastrous kitchen. After an hour, everything had returned to normal. Lysander put a few daisies in a small vase and set it on the tray, which held the pancakes and pumpkin juice. He took the flowers and handed Lorcan the tray.

"Come on, let's go." Lysander gestured towards the stairs.

They walked up and entered Luna's room. Lorcan put the tray on the bedside table. Lysander bent down and kissed his mother's forehead.

"Mum, wake up." He said.

Luna's eyes fluttered open and she looked up sleepily at Lysander and Lorcan.

"Hey babies, what are you doing here?" Luna asked while sitting up.

"Happy Mothers' Day!" Lorcan and Lysander grinned.

Luna smiled and hugged both of them before kissing them. Lorcan handed her the tray and Lysander gave her the flowers.

"Here, sit with me." Luna said, shifting a bit to the side.

Lorcan sat on her left side while Lysander sat on her right. She ate the pancakes and drank the juice and smiled again.

"Those were delicious. Thank you both." Luna kissed their foreheads.

"No Mum, thank you. You're the one who took care of us for so long. Alone." Lysander said.

"Well, I'm glad I did. I love you."

"We love you too Mum." Lorcan and Lysander said together.

They both leaned their heads on her shoulders. After sitting there for a while, Luna finally decided it was time to go out and enjoy the beautiful fresh air. Luna went to the bathroom and changed while Lorcan and Lysander went outside. Luna joined them and told them stories of when she was a kid. They heard the doorbell and looked towards the gate. Scorpius waved to them. He was holding a white gift wrapped box. Luna walked towards the gate and opened it. Scorpius entered and grinned. He handed Luna the white box. She opened it and found rows and rows and chocolate, all different types.

"Um... Today's Mothers' Day so I got you those. I know you're not my mother but..."

"No problem dear. Thank you." Luna stood on her toes and kissed Scorpius' forehead. She smiled and stepped back, allowing him to enter.

"I have to go home early today because Father wants to talk to me about something important."

"That's alright. Now come, let me get you something cold to drink."

Lorcan and Lysander nodded at Scorpius politely who returned it with a nod too. Luna led them to the living room where she got them some lemonade.

"I was just telling Lorcan and Lysander some childhood memories. Would you like to hear some?"

"I'd love that." Scorpius replied.

"Okay. Let's see, what should I tell you about?" Luna asked.

"Could you tell me about my father? I mean have you any memories of him? How he was in Hogwarts?" Scorpius suggested.

Luna looked down and didn't reply. She smiled uneasily after a while.

"Sure, I'll try but I didn't know your father that well."

"Oh." Scorpius sounded disappointed.

"Actually the thing is, Draco and I were never, let's say 'friends'."

"You mean to say that my father hated you?"

"No, no. That's not what I meant. I mean he was a Slytherin and a Malfoy and I was the exact opposite, we never actually acquainted. If I remember correctly, he was a seeker and a very good one too. Draco was also quite smart."

Luna racked her mind for anything good to say about the Slytherin but failed. _Oh great, now what do I do,_ Luna thought.

"Father used to tease students a lot didn't he?" Scorpius wondered.

"Uh... Who told you that?"

"Mother. She also said that he used to be every bit as arrogant as Grandpa Lucius is."

Luna frowned. What kind of stupid person was Astoria, filling her Scorpius' mind with such awful thoughts about his father?

"I don't really believe her though. Father isn't mean, he just gets upset sometimes." Scorpius continued, defending his father.

"Uh... yes that's right dear. Anyways let me tell you all about Thestrals." Luna started the long tale about the beautiful winged creatures.

Lorcan and Lysander were outside, feeding their rabbits and swans. Scorpius was looking at an album of the Lovegood Family. It showed the pictures of all of the Lovegoods, in their best. The last three pictures Scorpius recognized as Lorcan and Lysander and a very young Luna.

"When was your picture taken?" Scorpius asked.

"That was when I was eleven years old." Luna answered.

Scorpius nodded and closed the album and handed it back to Luna. Luna studied Scorpius for a while. He looked disturbed.

"Scorpius dear, is something bothering you?"

"Uh... I kind of wanted to talk to you about something."

"Sure sweetie. You can tell me anything."

"It's about my mother... and how she died."

Luna's eyes widened in surprise

"Are you sure you want to tell me?"

"Yes, I trust you and it's been bothering me."

Luna put a hand on Scorpius' and smiled softly at him.

"I'll always be here for you sweetheart."


	4. Chapter 4: Letting It Out

Scorpius took a deep breath and looked at the floor.

"If you've changed your mind its okay, you don't have to tell me."

"No, no. I was just thinking about where to start."

Luna nodded in understanding. She squeezed his hand and he found confidence.

"Mother never loved Father and she never loved me either. But she did love Uncle Theo. He was a friend of Father's and was very close to him. He never loved Mother the way she loved him. I'd always known she had feelings for him because of her change in behaviour when he was there. She would actually act _nice _to me when Uncle Theo was over. One day, Father took me to a Qudditch match and she stayed at home. When we came back, Mother yelled at Father and told him he'd ruined her life forever. She stomped out of the house and didn't come back that night. Father said she would come back when she wanted to. Uncle Theo called that night and said he wanted to talk to Father. They went to the study and after a while Uncle Theo came out with Father following. They both looked grim and when Uncle Theo was leaving he asked for my father's forgiveness. Father hugged him and tod him it wasn't his fault. Mother didn't come back that night and they found her body at 6:00 in the morning. She'd stabbed herself to death and left a letter that Father had ruined her life and it was because of him that she was dead. Uncle Theo helped Father during the questioning and Father was proved innocent. I hate her for doing what she did. I hate her for blaming Father when it was not his fault. I hate her for hating me when I needed her love." Scorpius sat in silence as tears formed in his eyes.

Luna reached over and wrapped her arms around Scorpius. He clung to her and cried while she whispered soothing words. After a while, Luna pulled him away and wiped his tears. She smiled.

"It's okay to let it out once in a while." Luna said.

"Thanks. I feel a bit better. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure sweetie, anything."

"Can you come over? I mean for dinner, with me and Father? I just want you to meet him."

Luna bit her lip, wondering about her answer. She took a deep breath and smiled.

"I'd love to."

"Good. Lorcan and Lysander can come over too. How's tomorrow evening?"

"That's fine dear. Thank you for the invitation."

"Your welcome. Anyways, I thing I should go now. It's about time for me to leave."

Luna nodded and hugged Scorpius one last time before bidding him good bye. As soon as he left, she frowned. She would have to meet Draco now. There was no way out of this. Lorcan and Lysander reluctantly accepted the invitation for the dinner. They were wondering how well this was going to turn out.

Draco sat in his study while Scorpius told him about inviting Luna, Lorcan and Lysander for dinner.

"And who gave you the permission to invite them to dinner?" Draco asked in a calm voice.

"Father you could talk to Luna. She's really nice and if you could get to know her better maybe you could forget about what Mother did to you."

"The fact that my wife tried to sleep with my friend has nothing to do with Luna."

"She can really help you. I know she can."

"I'll be the better judge of that. Now get ready your grandfather wants to take you somewhere."

"But didn't you want to talk to me about something?"

"That can wait, unfortunately Father cannot. Now go, get dressed."

"Will you be coming with us Father?"

"No, I do not intend on coming. But I may join you later."

Scorpius nodded and left the study. He put on a simple black suit with a Slytherin green tie. Even though he was prepared for the dinner party, he was not prepared for what was about to happen to him and as he got ready, he thought about Luna. She was like the mother he'd always dreamed of having. He might have all of the luxuries in the world which Lorcan and Lysander did not have, they still had the mother he had always wanted and that made him jealous.


	5. Chapter 5: The Truth

The dinner party was awful from the beginning. Scorpius wasn't paying attention when his father had read out the invitation but he knew that some guy had been promoted in the Ministry so they were invited to the celebration party. Draco had arrived a bit afterwards and he was lost in the crowd of people. Lucius was unbearable as he pushed Scorpius to dance with one girl after another. After a while, he refused all offers. That's when Lucius got mad.

"Scorpius! Will you dance with someone or else how will I know who I should get you engaged to?" Lucius yelled.

"Grandfather, I do not plan on getting married any time soon."

"Nonsense! You will get married as soon as you're twenty."

"Twenty? No way. I'm thinking about thirty."

"You, my boy, are giving me a splitting head ache. Now tell me, do you have a girlfriend?"

"No. And I don't need one either."

"Have you ever done 'it' with a girl?" Lucius said a bit hopefully.

"No."

Lucius scowled. "Have you ever kissed a girl?"

"No."

Lucius stared at Scorpius in disbelief. "Have you ever even hugged a girl?"

"No."

Lucius's mouth dropped open. "Have you..."

"Grandfather please, I do not like to discuss this topic."

"You're a Malfoy and you haven't even _hugged_ a girl yet?"

"Well, I have hugged girls but only those who are older then me, like Grandmother."

Lucius stared at Scorpius with his mouth wide open. He looked up at the ceiling. "Oh good Lord! Have mercy on us!"

Scorpius looked at Lucius and frowned. Suddenly he looked across the room and his eyes caught a sight of long curly white blond hair. The person with the white blond hair looked a bit like Luna but Scorpius couldn't tell because she was too far away.

"Grandfather if you'll excuse me, I need to do something."

"Sure, sure. Take your time."

Scorpius got up from his chair and walked towards where he thought he saw Luna go. Walking in that direction, he bumped into someone. Scorpius came face to face with Lysander.

"I knew it! You guys are here." Scorpius said.

"Hello Scorpius. I didn't know you were coming too." Lysander smiled a bit.

"I didn't know you were coming either. I thought I saw Luna though."

"Yes, Mum is here as well. She was here a second ago." Lysander looked around for his mother but found her no where. He furrowed his brow.

"I wonder where she went. I could've sworn..."

Lorcan appeared at his twin's side. He looked surprised to see Scorpius.

"Hey, Scorpius! Nice to see you here." Lorcan said with a grin.

"Yes, nice to see you too." Scorpius returned the grin with his own.

"Ly, you are not going to believe what I just saw."

"Well, out with it Lor. We haven't got all day."

"I saw Mum go somewhere with Draco Malfoy. _The_ Draco Malfoy! And he looked really serious. Mum looked like she was going to cry." Lorcan exclaimed.

"What would Mum be doing with him?" Lysander wondered. Scorpius was equally confused.

"Did you see where they went?" Scorpius asked.

"Yeah they went outside to the garden."

"Great, let's go. We've got to see what's happening." Lysander grabbed Scorpius's and Lorcan's wrists and pulled them towards the exit.

Scorpius, Lysander and Lorcan crept out into the garden. They walked here and there for a while before hearing voices. They stopped behind a tall statue and leaned forward to hear something.

"Draco I want you to apologize." The voice was definitely Luna's and she was crying.

"Apologize? Why do _I_ need to apologize?" Draco's voice filled the air.

"Apologize for what you did. For what you did to me."

"Fine, I'm bloody sorry for fucking you. Happy?"

"No. Not for that, but for keeping my baby away from me all of these years."

"You kept Lorcan and Lysander from me. How do you think I feel about that?"

"I never had them calling Rolf their father. It hurts when _my _son calls that other woman Mother. I love Lorcan and Lysander. I just wish we'd never separated the triplets from each other. And I still love you." The last line was barely audible but when Draco heard it he sighed.

"I love you too."

The reality hit Scorpius hard and when it did, everything went black and he pitched forward in a faint.


	6. Chapter 6: The Whole Story

Scorpius woke up on his bed. He looked around and saw Draco sitting on the sofa reading a book. He looked up when he realized Scorpius was awake. He walked over to the bed.

"How do you feel?" Draco asked.

"Fine, considering what I just learned." Scorpius replied.

"You heard everything, didn't you?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Are you going to explain?"

Draco ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He nodded slowly and sat down on the bed next to Scorpius.

"You, Lysander and Lorcan are triplets. Luna and I loved each other and when I found out she was expecting you three, I was over the moon. But the war was raging and I was scared for Luna's safety. I sent her to muggle Australia where she stayed until after the war. I always knew that the second the war ended, I would go to her. But I got caught up in so many things. First I had to be proved innocent since I was a Death Eater. It took a while but after that was done, I was ready to leave but Mother fell sick. I stayed beside her to overlook her health. She always wished to see me married to a pure blood as did my father. She made me meet Astoria and that's when I told her about Luna and you three. She was shocked and so was my father. He took quick action and instantly erased all of my memories with her. I forgot all about Luna and our triplets and got married to Astoria. Astoria had always wanted to go to Australia for a honeymoon and I took her there. I started to fall in love with her slowly as I had completely forgotten about Luna. I met Luna again on the beach when I was walking one night. She was holding your and Lysander's hands and Lorcan was running around here and there. As soon as I saw her, something stirred inside my mind and I faintly remembered something. I kept watching her and then she noticed me. I remember the shock and surprise on her face and then she ran to me and hugged me. I was so surprised and as soon as I smelled her hair, I knew that I knew her. She smiled at me and kept saying that she knew I would come. I was confused and I asked her who she was. She was surprised and she tried to convince me that we were lovers and that the three boys were our children. That's when Astoria came and slapped her across the cheek. She grabbed my hand and yanked me back to the hotel. I still remember the sad look and tears on her face as I walked away with Astoria. I kept seeing Luna on the beach over and over. On the last day of the honeymoon, my mind suddenly refreshed and all memories of Luna came back to me. I ran out of the hotel and to the beach where I was determined she was. She was there, sitting on a rock watching you three collect seashells. I ran to her and pulled her into a hug and kissed every inch of her face. She was surprised by the sudden change in my attitude. I kept whispering I love you to her and then I told her what my father had done. She seemed happy for a second and then the happiness was gone. She pulled away and said that I had to go back to Astoria since she was my wife. I told her that we'd get a divorce but she just shook her head. She didn't want me to break Astoria's heart. In the end she gave in and I took her and you three back to Malfoy manor. Father was outraged and he used the Cruciatus on Luna. I begged him to stop but he wouldn't. He locked me in my room and sent you, Lorcan and Lysander to Luna's father's home. He pulled me out of my room one night and used the Cruciatus on Luna in front of me and he said that unless I didn't make the Unbreakable Vow that I would stay with Astoria till death do us part, he would kill Luna. I begged and pleaded but he wasn't going to give in. In the end I made the Unbreakable Vow and Luna was let to live. She took you, Lorcan and Lysander with her. She found out that Astoria couldn't have any kids and that if my father found out, he would definitely go mad and take his anger out on me. She gave you up to me and Astoria even though it broke her to do so. She always did everything for my happiness. I found out that she had married Rolf and when I saw her a few days later, I saw the smile on her face and I felt jealous that that smile wasn't for me. I got mad that she had married Rolf and that Lorcan and Lysander were officially Scamanders. I vowed never to speak to her again and jealousy overtook me. I always saw her here and there and whenever I saw her with Rolf, that jealousy filled my heart. When I found out he had died, I was actually a bit happy but then when I saw her cry at the funeral, I knew Rolf was been better then me. He had accepted Luna. He wasn't weak like me. I felt awful and I stopped going out. I avoided seeing Luna as best as I could. I still regret that decision. I always will." Draco looked at his hands as silent tears ran down his cheeks.

"You kept me from my real mother all because of your jealousy. I should hate you for that." Scorpius said he paused for a minute. "But I don't. I know how overpowering jealousy can be. Even though I had everything I'd ever wanted, I never had a mother like Lorcan and Lysander do. But now you don't have to be jealous of Rolf anymore and I don't have to be jealous of Lorcan and Lysander anymore. We can start over. Be the family that you promised my mother before."

"Scorpius, I don't know. I don't think Luna will accept me."

"Father, she said that she loved you."

"Scorpius..."

Scorpius shook his head and grabbed his father's hand. He pulled him off the bed and took him downstairs to the sitting room. They both entered the fireplace and Scorpius took a handful of floo powder. He looked at his father who looked at him with a confused face. Scorpius smiled.

"Luna's house." He whispered and then they were gone.


	7. Chapter 7: Convincing Luna

Luna was in the backyard with Lorcan and Lysander. She was picking some flowers and kept handing the Daisies to Lorcan and Tulips to Lysander. Draco froze when he saw her and Scorpius slightly pushed him to get him walking again. Luna heard the sound of their footsteps and she looked up and smiled when she realized who it was. Lorcan and Lysander looked away.

"Oh hello! What a pleasant surprise!" Luna exclaimed in her usual dreamy voice.

"Uh... Hello." Draco muttered and looked down. They stood in awkward silence for a while. Finally, Lysander broke the silence.

"Why are you here?" His voice was sharp and even Luna was surprised.

"If you're here to hurt Mum, then just leave. We're not going to let you any where near our Mum." Lorcan glared at Draco.

"Can we just talk? This is really important." Scorpius asked before Draco could say anything.

"Why of course. Now come along, let's get you seated and let me get you something to drink and eat." Luna handed the last of the Tulips and Daisies to Lorcan and Lysander and then she started towards the house with Scorpius and Draco. Lorcan and Lysander followed close behind. They were seated in the living room and Lysander and Lorcan went to put the Tulips and Daisies away. Luna went into the kitchen to get some juice, tea and cookies. In the meanwhile, Draco noticed the pictures hanging around the room. In the center was the biggest picture with Luna, Lorcan and Lysander, all smiling and sitting on the sofa. Luna had her arms wrapped around them. Some of the smaller frames held pictures of them picnicking or dancing together, enjoying a sunny day, Luna giving Lorcan and Lysander a bath when they were babies, Rolf's and Luna's wedding, Luna sending Lorcan and Lysander to Hogwarts, them standing proudly when the graduated and others. Draco looked at the wedding pictures and frowned a bit. Luna looked extremely happy and Rolf looked dashing in his black robes. Lorcan and Lysander stood in front of them with smiles on their faces. Just then Luna entered the room. She put the teapot and teacups on the table in front of the sofas. Lorcan entered with the cookies and Lysander with the juice. They silently put the cookies and juice on the table and sat down on the sofa facing Draco and Scorpius. Both had hard looks on their faces. Luna sat down in between them. She smiled like her usual self.

"Well, what brings you here?" Luna asked.

"Um... Do Lorcan and Lysander know the truth?" Draco asked.

"Yes we do, and we'd rather be Scamanders or Lovegoods then Malfoys." Lorcan answered evenly.

"Lorcan dear-" Luna began but was cut off by Lysander.

"Mum, I've seriously had enough of these Malfoys having everything they want whenever they want! They can't just walk in here and do what they want, this is _our_ house and you are _our_ mother!" Lorcan stood up in anger. Luna placed a hand on his shoulder and gently pushed him down till he was seated. She gave him a hug.

"I know sweetheart and nobody's going to take me away from you." Luna whispered while she rubbed his back soothingly. Draco watched in sadness and Scorpius's eyes filled with tears. Luna pulled away after a while.

"Alright, that's better. Now please do continue." Luna said to Draco and Scorpius while she handed them cups of tea.

"Can I call you Mother?" Scorpius suddenly blurted out.

Luna's eyes widened and Lorcan's narrowed. She touched his hand to reassure him.

"Of course you can dear. I'd like that." Luna smiled and Lorcan cringed.

They silence filled the room again and all that could be heard was the sipping of tea and munching of cookies. After a while, Lorcan stood up.

"I'm leaving." He started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Luna asked.

"Anywhere. Anywhere but here. I'll be back when _they're_ gone." Lorcan replied.

Lysander sighed and followed his twin, worried about his welfare. Scorpius looked at them wondering if he'd ever get the chance to have a brother like Lysander. Draco stared at his cup.

"Why are you here Draco?" Luna asked.

"Are you willing to give me another chance?" Draco looked at Luna with tear filled eyes.

Luna looked away. "Why? Why now? Why not before?"

"Luna I'm sorry for everything. I'm really sorry. But if I hadn't stayed with Astoria then Father would've killed you, I couldn't bear that. I did what I had to, to protect you." A tear slipped down Draco's cheek.

"I know, its okay." Luna looked back at Draco and he noticed that she was crying as well.

"Does that mean you want..."

"I don't know but for right now, you need to convince Lorcan and Lysander."

"That's going to be a bit difficult." Draco muttered.

"Exactly. Being Malfoys and _your_ sons, I don't know how it wouldn't be."


	8. Chapter 8: The Guilt Card

Draco entered Lorcan's and Lysander's room to find them sitting on the beds with their arms crossed. They had identical frowns on their faces. Draco sighed slightly and closed the door behind him. This would definitely be difficult.

**(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)**

Luna and Scorpius sat on the sofa. She listened quietly as he told her everything about himself. He was so much like his father. A perfect Malfoy, a perfect Slytherin, a Seeker, a leader. But everything was in the outside. Inside, he was lonely, misunderstood, and sad.

"Will Lorcan and Lysander ever accept me?" Scorpius asked.

"Of course they will. You're triplets, you depend on each other." Luna answered.

"They hate me." Scorpius argued.

"No they don't dear. They are just confused and maybe a bit angry."

"Yeah, sure." Scorpius muttered.

"So did Draco get you engaged to someone yet?"

"No not Father. Grandfather has tried. I just don't find girls very interesting."

"Oh no! That makes three. Lorcan and Lysander don't like girls either. Lorcan is convinced that all girls are just whiny, annoying, and unbearable creatures. How am I ever going to get you guys married off? But, no worries, I'll be sure to find the perfect, sweet, caring wives for all of you."

"Sure, I'll leave that to you."

Scorpius and Luna sat in silence for a while. Suddenly Draco, Lorcan and Lysander entered the room. Draco was smiling a bit and Lysander looked happy. Lorcan looked grumpy.

"We have accepted the fact that we're Malfoys and we're ready to accept Dra-Dad as our real father. As long as we call him Dad and not Father." Lysander said.

""I am a genius." Draco said with a smirk.

"How did you convince them?" Luna asked.

"He played the guilt card on us. Lysander nearly broke into tears." Lorcan rolled his eyes. "I don't think Lorcan Malfoy and Lysander Malfoy sound so good."

"We could just change your names." Luna suggested with a smile.

"Yeah, right. I'm fine with my awesome name thank you." Lysander said.

"So you're our triplet brother? I think I can get used to that as long as you apologize for all of the tormenting you did to us." Lorcan looked at Scorpius.

"Sorry. I wouldn't have teased you if I knew that we were triplets." Scorpius mumbled, turning red.

Scorpius, Lysander and Lorcan left to the kitchen to get something to drink while Draco gave Luna a hug. He kissed her on her forehead and pulled her close.

"How did you convince them?" Luna asked looking at Draco in wonder.

"It's just like they said, I played the guilt card on them." Draco winked.

**The End**


End file.
